Disputa Encarnizada
by warwolf89
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado, como es que realmente decidimos que camino tomar en nuestras vidas? como es que algunas veces podemos ignorar esas voces de susurrantes en nuestras cabezas y otras simplemente actuamos a su entero capricho? bueno, aqui te muestro la respuesta a esas preguntas


LUCHA ENCARNIZADA

Batalla tras batalla, guerra tras guerra, pelea tras pelea. Así ha sido siempre y siempre será así.

Una enorme sala envuelta en tinieblas es traída a la vida por una luz que surge de la nada. Descubriendo ante todos, una arena de combate, adornada con un tablón de madera tallada en el que se plasmaba la leyenda, _"Forja de Caminos"_

Un timbre melodioso rompió el silencio sepulcral del recinto, seguido por un incesante parpadeo de luces y sonido. Un panel circular mostraba varios nombres entre sus segmentos, siendo iluminados todos ellos a gran velocidad y de manera impredecible. Finalmente el proceso se detuvo, dejando tras de sí solo dos nombres seleccionados.

Un toque de tambores resonó en los oídos de las sombras que miraban con atención el marcador, dos sombras empezaron a moverse alejándose de la penumbra y acercándose a la arena iluminada.

La luz ilumino sus cuerpos, dejando ver un sinfín de heridas y cicatrices, evidencia inequívoca de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

Sus pechos descubiertos, y sus brazos vendados de los dedos al codo y una máscara de metal que solo mostraba sus ojos.

Ambos se situaron es su respectiva marca en la arena.

Uno con la palabra _"Confianza" _tatuada en la espalda a la altura de los hombros, el otro con la palabra "_Odio" _situada en el mismo lugar.

Al irse aproximando a la arena, diversos murmullos surgieron entre las demás sobras que aguardaban en la penumbra.

-Hey, dime ¿Crees que "Confianza" en verdad pueda ganar? –pregunto musitadamente una sobra.

-Verdaderamente no lo sé. Últimamente no ha estado con su mejor fuerza. No desde que pasó eso. –respondió otra sombra sentada a su lado.

Finalmente al estar ambos peleadores frente a frente, la campana sonó, el combate había comenzado.

Ambos atacaron, valiéndose de sus patadas y puños, cada uno tan poderoso como para abrir grandes grietas en el suelo.

El combate prosiguió, mientras las demás sombras dividían entre el combate y la pantalla q se vislumbraba al fondo.

En ella siempre se mostraban los sucesos acontecidos en el así llamado _"Mundo Fantasma" _que solo era visible durante un combate.

La imagen de movía erráticamente, se apreciaba el avanzar por un largo pasillo, hasta detenerse y entrar en una habitación, dividida únicamente por una gran cortina de tela casi transparente, por la cual se vislumbraba una rara silueta.

El combate estaba pronto a su fin, ambos, el que tenía la palabra "Confianza" como el de "Odio", estaban de pie gracias solo a su gran fuerza de voluntad.

El "Odio" saltó, queriendo asestar un golpe devastador en su oponente quien aguardaba por el momento justo para recibirlo como su propio contraataque. Era el movimiento final para ambos.

A la par del momento en que ambos peleadores estaban a punto de dar el todo por le nada, una mano apareció en el "Mundo Fantasma", despejo la delgada cortina de su vista y revelo el origen de esa extraña silueta.

Dos personas, aquella a quien las sombras solo conocían como _"Amigo" y "Amor Mío". _Sus cuerpos desnudos y unidos, mostraban algo que las sombras no lograban comprender del todo.

Justo en ese instante el combate llego a su final.

"Confianza" no logro detener el embate de su enemigo y "Odio" hundió su mano en lo profundo de su pecho, instantes después la retiro, mostrando en su palma el corazón, aun latiente y sangrante, de su oponente.

El combate había terminado.

Lentamente el vencedor se acercó a la pantalla que mostraba el "Mundo Fantasma". Poso su palma ensangrentada en la misma, de pronto la imagen se abalanzó sobre las dos personas, quien en sus rostros mostraban una expresión de miedo y sorpresa.

La imagen ceso, lo que iba acontecer a continuación no le incumbía a las sombras, solo el pelear.

De la misma forma en que la arena fue traída a la vida por la luz, fue regresada a la penumbra sepulcral de la oscuridad.

Las sombras acobijadas por el manto de la oscuridad se alistaron para la prolongada espera al próximo combate. En donde una vez más serian parte de la forja de un destino, aun cuando este no tuviera que ver con ellos.


End file.
